disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocking With the Din
'''Rocking With the Din '''is the 7th episode of Season 27. Summary Kwazii and the Octonaut Stars create a sound wave, with Tweak’s new invention, the Octo-Speaker, so epic that it literally rocks Disney Junior Town. Now Kwazii must think of a crazy way to shut it down before Disney Junior Town crumples to pieces! Plot The episode begins under the sea were all the sea creatures were having a peaceful and quiet day. That is, until a loud sound wave interrupted everybody’s peace and quiet that they had to swim somewhere else while some stayed and covered their ears or plugged them with sea sponge. The sound wave was coming from the Octopod, and boy, was it ever loud! In the Octopod game room, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso practicing a new and super loud song called “Rocking With The Din!“ When they finished the song, Kwazii turned to his other three best friends, Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor, and asked them how they liked the song, but they weren’t listening so Kwazii asked them again in a loud tone. Then, putting their fingers and thumbs into their ears, Sofia, Captain Jake, and Connor pulled out three pairs of earplugs out of them as Connor asked Kwazii what he just said and apologized to him and the other two band members for him, Captain Jake, and Sofia for not listening. Truth be told, the new song sounded great, but it was kinda loud. Maybe a bit too loud, or in this case, really loud! Shrugging, Kwazii tells his friends that he’s sorry and that the new song is suppose to be loud- and it must be super loud enough for the Octonaut Stars to play at the convention this afternoon. So they have to keep on playing louder (without breaking the Octopod’s windows by accident like last time. And especially not shake the whole Octopod into pieces, which took Tweak days to get it fixed). Then, Peso asked where Tweak was as Captain Barnacles explains to him that she’s been working on a new invention that might help the Octonaut Stars play even louder, much to Kwazii’s excitement and to the kids’ dismay since they couldn’t take anymore loud music as they plugged their earplugs back into their ears. Although, they wondered what Tweak’s new invention might be. Just then, Tweak arrives and tells the Octonaut Stars and the three kids to come down the Launch Bay to check out her new invention. When they arrived, Tweak unveils her invention and introduces it as the Octo-Speaker, a super big speaker that will make the Octonaut Stars’ song as loud as 100% maximum volume! Hearing that made Kwazii jump for joy! He and the Octonaut Stars were going to rock Disney Junior Town’s socks off! After loading everything into the Gup-X, the Octonaut Stars, Connor, Sofia, and Captain Jake were off to the convention to set everything up. When they arrived, Captain Barnacles and Kwazii used all their strength to unload everything from the Gup-X and onto the stage while Connor, Sofia, and Captain Jake set up their booths and also helped their friends set up their own booths. After Connor was done helping Greg set up his booth, he starts to wonder if Kwazii and the Octonaut Stars are done setting up their stuff, so he decides to head back to the stage to check on them. When he went to the stage, Connor met Captain Jake and Sofia there and they were shocked to see that the Octonauts have put up too many speakers! Captain Jake walks onstage and with his lower eyelid twitching, he asked him how many speakers he and the Octonaut Stars brought with them as Kwazii says that they brought... about 150 speakers or more than that. Sofia, Captain Jake, and Connor were shocked as Connor blurts out that that’s too loud, and that if the Octonaut Stars play that loud, their music might shake more than just the Octopod. Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak think that is a good point and Captain Barnacles suggests that maybe they should put away some speakers so their sound wave doesn’t destroy anything by accident, but Kwazii assures his friends that it’ll be fine, and promises that they won’t break a thing, leaving his friends looking concerned and exchanging glances with each other. Later, Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak were practicing their song and Sofia, Captain Jake, and Connor had their earplugs plugged back into their ears to block the noise. They weren’t trying to be rude, though, but they just didn’t want their ears to hurt so much. After the last line of the song was sung, the kids let out sighs of relief as they unplugged their earplugs from their ears. However, Kwazii wanted to make the song even more loud so he decides that the Octonaut Stars should test out the new Octo-Speaker, but before he could do that by pressing the red button, Sofia stops him and asks him if it’s really a good idea to make the song even more louder. Chuckling, Kwazii comfortably tells Sofia to not worry and it’ll just be seconds, although Sofia, Captain Jake, and Connor were worried as Connor says that if the Octonaut Stars play their song that loud, it will take more than just earplugs to protect Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor’s ears. Luckily, Kwazii fixes that problem by magically making earmuffs appear on the kids’ ears, and best of all, they weren’t just ordinary earmuffs, they were magic earmuffs! Then after the kids got their magic earmuffs, Kwazii turns on the Octo-Speaker, then makes some cotton earplugs appear in his, Captain Barnacles, and Tweak's ears and an extra set of earmuffs on Peso, and just as they started playing their instruments, a loud noise blasts out of the Octo-Speaker and the other speakers, sending the Octonaut Stars flying off the stage and knocking almost everyone off their feet as they all covered their ears. As Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, Tweak, Sofia, Captain Jake, and Connor fell onto each other in a pile, Kwazii was stoked by how loud that sound was and Connor was impressed by how the magic earmuffs worked to block the sound. Now that was loud! Then looking up to the Octo-Speaker, Tweak could see that the it was going in a feedback loop! They've got to shut it down before everything is wrecked and ruined! However, the friends couldn't get anywhere near it because the sound wave was too strong, then Kwazii has an idea! Using his stretchy power, he outstretches his stretchy arm to switch off the Octo-Speaker, but it didn't work! Meanwhile, everything was shaking and quaking around Disney Junior Town and the residents were in a panic as they all ran for their lives while covering their ears from the din! Back at the Disney Junior Town Park, Sofia had her hands over her earmuffs and turns to the Octo-Speaker, then turns to Kwazii to tell him that he did say that the Octonaut Stars would rock Disney Junior Town, and Kwazii adds "aye, but not to pieces!' as he turns to Tweak to ask her if she has found out how to stop the Octo-Speaker yet. Looking into her Octo-Tablet, Tweak says that they need to disrupt the parabolic attenuator with a power surge to the quantum transistor, then she asks if that makes sense. Captain Jake thought for a second and asks what if they switched the Octo-Speaker off as Tweak supposes that they could try that. Kwazii looks over the river and saw the skateboarding ramp, then comes up with a plan, so he’ll need his magic skateboard, his magic boomerang, and some magic rope. Lots of magic rope! After tying the magic rope around his waist, Kwazii gives his friends a thumbs up as he skateboards down the ramp and flies up to the sky, and then he dives down to shut down the Octo-Speaker by pressing the off button with his magic boomerang. He was almost there, almost there, but just as he was about to hit the off button, his face hit it and the Octo-Speaker fell, face down, making the ground shake even more. As Kwazii was sent flying backwards, he splashes into the lake and swims to shore as his friends came to his aid and Captain Jake asks him if he was okay. Shaking himself dry, Kwazii says that he’s fine but his plan didn’t work just as he and his friends turned to look at the Octo-Speaker that was still on and shaking the ground with it’s front lying flat on the it. At this rate, the whole town will crumple! That Octo-Speaker was out of control, and Kwazii placed his paws on his face looking despaired, and said that it’s all his fault for turning it on. He tells his friends that they were right about not making his song so loud but he didn’t listen to them. It was just that Kwazii wanted the Octonaut Stars’ music to sound more impressive, but he guessed that turning up the volume that loud was a bad idea. Coming up to his friend, Peso tells Kwazii that it’s okay and that he and his friends understand that he wanted the Octonaut Stars music to be loud, but not that loud. Luckily, it's not too late fore them to shut down the Octo-Speaker and save Disney Junior Town as Kwazii comes up with Plan B, and turns to Captain Barnacles if he was with him. Captain Barnacles says that he is and asks Kwazii what the plan was. Kwazii explains that if they can't turn the Octo-Speaker off from above, then maybe they can turn it off from below. Then, using his super digging power, Kwazii dug a tunnel for him and Captain Barnacles to go under as Sofia, Captain Jake, Connor, Tweak, and Peso ran to the other side to meet them there. As Kwazii stops digging, he and Captain Barnacles were now underneath the Octo-Speaker when they heard the sound from above. Nodding in knowing to each other, Kwazii digs up and the hole reveals the Octo-Speaker's off button! Kwazii covered his ears as he tried to reach for the off button and turn it off, but the noise was so loud that he couldn't get to it. Luckily, Captain Barnacles helps him by lifting the Octo-Speaker up thanks to his polar bear strength, combined with Kwazii's cat-like quickness that helps him get to the button and shut the Octo-Speaker off, until it was finally off and the sound wave stops! After helping Captain Barnacles up and out of the hole, Kwazii and Captain Barnacles bumps knuckles as their friends ran up to them and shouted and cheered for their job well done. With a sigh of relief, Kwazii says now that the Octo-Speaker is off, the Octonaut Stars could get back to practicing their song, in regular volume. But first, turning to the mess that the din made, Kwazii nervously smiles. They have to clean up the mess and help everyone set their booths back up. Later, Kwazii was using his repairing power to fix the mess and using his levitation power to levitate the booths back up while his magic cleaning brush in it's broom form collected all the splinters, glass, and other broken parts. After everything was done, Kwazii and the Octonaut Stars can get back to practicing their music as Kwazii promises Captain Jake, Sofia, and Connor that they will go easy on the sound this time. At least nothing else can go wrong. Suddenly, behind them, the stage that the Octonaut Stars were supposed to play their song on, collapses! Then, seeing the broken stage, Kwazii twitches and faints! It looks like he'll have to fix the stage too before he and the Octonaut Stars can get back to their music. But first, Connor suggests that they should have a lunch break before Kwazii could fix the stage, which will regain his strength. After helping Kwazii up, he and his friends laughed. Powers that Kwazii uses * Super Strength * Magic Rope * Magic Skateboard * Magic Boomerang * Appearing Power * Stretchy Power * Super Digging Power * Repairing Power * Magic Cleaning Brush * Levitation Trivia * This episode is similar to Bring the Din from Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, although some scenes are different from the originals. * Tweak introduces her new invention, the Octo-Speaker. Transcript '''Kwazii (Narrating): '''Rocking With the Din. Category:Season 27 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Action Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Tweak Bunny Category:Season 27 images Category:Episodes with images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Sofia the First images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Octonauts images Category:Complete episodes